Our First Christmas
by Cosmean
Summary: The bears have fun outside in the snow on Christmas Eve.


**Disclaimer: I don't own We Bare Bears or anything from the show. Only this one shot.**

* * *

December 24th 2015, Christmas Eve

Snow flakes gently floated down from the evening sky, landing on the beautiful city that was San Francisco.

Residents of the city scattered the busy streets to do some last minute Christmas shopping before all the stores were closed for the holidays. It was Christmas Eve, that time of year when everyone in the city would spend time with friends and family instead of having to work late, children were released from their regular classes to have fun in the blanket of snow that had covered the ground, or sing Christmas carols in the streets to whoever they saw.

Grizzly Bear stood outside the bear cave as each flake covered his warm, fuzzy fur. He too had been enjoying the Christmas season instead of snuggling up inside his cave until June-which was the time that his species would go into hibernation.

He and his brothers were different from their counterparts, and they were okay with that. They were special and unlike their kind they were friendly around people, trying to make friends with the humans.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and stepped back to admire his creation. "Done!"

Turning back towards the cave before him he called out to his brothers who were inside in the warmth.

"Hey bro's, check this out. It's super cool!"

Inside his younger siblings Panda and Ice Bear were doing what they normally do, Panda was lying on the sofa on his pink phone texting away while Ice Bear was in the middle of his regular chores.

When they weren't busy with their own hobbies the bears would go for a stroll through the woods by stacking on top of each other-which was known as the bear stack as it was their way of traveling faster.

The sound of their brothers voice calling them outside the cave made them stop what they were doing.

The panda bear signed finally putting the phone down on the coffee table while the polar bear placed his broom up against the wall, not bothering to remove his apron. Next he pulled out his long list out of his apron pocket and marked off the task he was finished with.

"Ice Bear's not done with chores."

For him chores were a way of keeping himself busy and it was something he enjoyed next to cooking, dancing, and martial arts.

He was a bear of a few words so he wasn't very talkative like Grizzly was, or had a thing for romance like Panda therefore his interest were completely different. But, that didn't bother him. He enjoyed his own hobbies.

"I'm sure they can wait, brother. Besides, Grizz really wants to show us something. C'mom." Panda added as he walked over towards the closet.

Ice Bear placed both his list and pen down next to Panda's phone before following his brother over to the closet.

Both bears wrapped a scarf around their neck to keep themselves warm before stepping outside into the frosty December air.

"Alright, Grizz. What did you want to show us?"

"What do you guys think of my snow bear? Pretty cool, right?"

Panda and Ice Bear both stared at the bear that stood before them in silence and awe.

"Wow! How long have you been out making this? You must had been at it for hours." Panda asked with amazement, adjusting his blue scarf around his neck to shield himself from the cold.

"I've been at it all evening, it's a great way to have fun in the snow. Come join me!" Grizzly told them, scooping up a pile of snow and placing it onto the snow bear he made.

"This is so much more fun then being on our laptop trying to make new friends, try it!"

Panda shrugged before finally picking up some snow and threw it in Ice Bear's face with a chuckle. For once it wouldn't hurt for him to go without his phone and for Ice to take a break from his duties.

"Ha, this is fun! You're so right, bro!"

Ice Bear wiped the snow from his face and threw it back at the panda bear standing next to him, knocking him off his feet where he then landed into the sparkly white powder beneath him, sending snow flying into the air like magical pixie dust.

"Ice Bear likes this game."

"See, isn't this fun?!" the oldest bear exclaimed, staring at his younger brothers who had now gotten themselves into a snowball fight.

He turned back to his creation before something cold hit his silky brown fur causing him to turn around-only to get another one right in the face.

"Hey!"

Panda chuckled as he and Ice Bear covered their brother full of snow, it was the most fun they had since they accidentally destroyed Grizz's burrito after he had gone crazy over it.

"Sorry," the panda apologized, dusting the powder off his body and stood back up on his feet. "Hey, why don't you come join us in our snowball fight?"

Grizzly nodded. "Oh, challenge accepted, Pan Pan."

Now all three bears had gotten themselves into a huge snowball fight, their coats covered in the snow crystals that had fallen from above.

This went on for several minutes until they had chosen to surrender and head inside for a steaming cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows.

As they carefully sipped on their beverage Ice Bear had made for them they watched the white flakes hitting the windowpane of their cave.

After a few minutes one of the bears decided to break the silence that had surrounded them.

"Well, that was fun. What should we do next, Grizz?"

"Uh, I was thinking we could go out into the woods to find a big tree for our cave. It's not Christmas without a tree."

"Oh, we could decorate it with all kinds of pretty things." Panda grinned, clapping his paws together with excitement.

"Ice Bear will find perfect tree." The polar bear announced, grabbing his axe from the refrigerator and gripped the handle with his pearly whites.

So the three brothers travelled into the snowy forest to find themselves a Christmas tree to decorate and put up in their cave.

Soon after they had found one they dragged the tree inside and began decorating it with shiny ornaments, beads, tinsel, lights, and other things they could find to make the evergreen shine bright.

Finally finished they stepped back to admire their hard work, the snow was still dancing around in the breeze outside. But the silence was soon broken by a knock on the door leaving one of them to answer it.

"Hey fellas, happy holiday's."

"Happy holidays to you too, Charlie." Grizzly responded in his good nature. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do. I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over to celebrate."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Charlie. It's Christmas, the more the merrier."

Not long after he had spoken a snake slithered up at his feet causing Panda to scream and back away in terror.

"Oh, this is my new friend, Snake. We met in the woods. You know, when I threw you guys that party that time." Charlie explained while the little reptile slithered up onto his head with a soft hiss.

"Right, how could we forget? You left us alone in the forest for hours" Panda grumbled, snatching his phone from the table, then he got up and left the room.

Ice Bear picked up his broom stick in annoyance and decided to get back to his own regular routine. Grabbing his list and pen from the table he too left the room and went into the kitchen to began cleaning. He really didn't want to be part of the celebration. Neither did Panda.

However, it wasn't long until they had finally decided to join their company in the living room later that same night for some pizza and soda while they all sat down on the sofa together in front of the cozy fire Panda had set up on his laptop as the stars outside twinkled in the moonlight.

This is what the holidays were truly all about.


End file.
